wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineer "Spark" Overgrind
| level = 9 | character = | affiliation = Odesyus' fleet, Gnomeregan Exiles, Venture Trading Company, , The Burning Legion | faction = Alliance | occupation = | location = Azuremyst Isle, Odesyus' Landing}} Engineer "Spark" Overgrind is a level 9 gnome who wanders the beach near Odesyus' Landing in the draenei starting zone of Azuremyst Isle. He is the emissary of , travelling along with . He appears to have a fondness for collecting seashells. Biography Admiral Odesyus discovers that there is a traitor in his midst, someone who has sold out his fleet, and the Draenei people, to the Venture Co. The Admiral calls upon a Draenei adventurer to discover the truth of who exactly had betrayed him. After creating a disguise to pass off as a tree in order to eavesdrop on a secret meeting between the traitor and , the leader of the Venture Co. expedition. It is revealed that "Spark" is in fact the traitor, and the Admiral calls upon the adventurer to kill him and discover who gave him his orders. The orders turned out to be from , lieutenant to . Kael was furious that the draenei had managed to hijack the Exodar and crash it onto Azeroth; the Exodar was one of four satellite structures of the blood elf leader's citadel, Tempest Keep. Quotes Conversation with Geezle During the quest , the following dialogue takes place, the first mention of his affiliation: : : : : : : : , will soon leave himself open and defenseless - long enough for us to strike! Now get out of my sight before I vaporize you...}} : Confrontation with the player The following dialogue takes place when the player confronts Overgrind in the quest : :Player: It's over, Spark. The admiral knows it was you who betrayed the Alliance. Now you're either going to cooperate with me and tell me everything you know or we're going to engage in a little fisticuff. : : : : : : The Traitor's Communication The message from Kael'thas found after killing Overgrind reads: :Servant, :Several years worth of planning has been lost. The draenei and their pitiful leader have escaped the Master's grasp once again! What's more, they have stolen MY vessel and have crashed it upon Azeroth! :While it is true that the Master's eredar agent has failed, she was able to transmit the Exodar's location to us. Fortuitously, her identity is still a mystery to the draenei. We may still be able to use her for our own purposes. :Contact our spy and prepare for a full scale assault on the draenei. Kill them all and recover my vessel. You are the only link I have on Azeroth that is able to repair the damage the brutes inflicted upon the Exodar. :Do not fail me, gnome. Should your lust for riches interfere with my orders, you will spend eternity in prayer. You'll pray for death to come and release you from the tortures I'll unleash should you falter. :''-King Sunstrider'' External links Category:Gnomes Category:Azuremyst Isle NPCs